


你永远不知道屏幕对面坐着的是……

by bbansarii



Series: Cross Road [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: 现paro，修罗场，骨科





	你永远不知道屏幕对面坐着的是……

罗一直以来都有一个找不到合适的时机问出口，也没法自己想明白的问题。他在自己固定队里玩战士，从机神城到欧米茄，除了自己和搭档ST和MT掉了个个儿之外竟然没什么人事变动，依然是那个嘴欠的龙骑，天然的忍者，刻薄的黑魔，心大的召唤，还有爱答不理的学者和春天般温暖的白魔。至于剩下的骑士——就是他想不明白的问题所在了。

原本罗也是可以像对其他人那样简单地用一个形容词来给自己的搭档下个定义，但现在他不敢确定。克莱蒙西是个很本分的骑士，具体可以追溯到他们打巡航追逐者的时候，即便连白魔都说出了“安心地切剑去T吧”这样的话，在忍者拍着胸口再三保证“放心切剑上，龙骑OT算我菜”之前，他都没敢真的做出那种尝试。

硬要说罗是什么时候开始觉得不对劲的，就得把时间往后推到他们开始去到至尊亚历山大那会儿了。

玩过那个版本的都知道，大部分骑士在进去之前都被按着脑袋双修了一个黑骑。

“我觉得不太行……我真的不会玩DK。”克莱蒙西很是犹豫的样子。

罗隔着网络听他说话慢吞吞地都着急，手里麻利地开了一听可乐：“这个好说，号给我，我上去把你的骑士灵魂水晶给扔了，你就会玩DK了！”

然后耳机那头就是一阵奇怪的响动，有点像是键盘的碰撞声，椅子拖动还有衣服摩擦的声音。起先罗以为是龙骑笑得太狠打翻了什么东西，直到切回游戏发现纳斯特隆在部队大屋门口专心捅木人捅得樱花满天飞，而克莱蒙西的角色名字前面的职业图标显而易见地换成了大剑的图案。

“哦……那你这是同意玩黑骑了？”

那边沉默了一会儿，然后冷不丁响起一声：“我来玩。”

这语气听起来，以罗的主观感受来说，实在是太冷漠了，要不是他能听得出这声音和克莱蒙西的一样，还以为那边换了一个人。罗以为他是强行换职业不太高兴才这么说话，但真正奇怪的事情从现在才开始。

首先是变成了黑骑的克莱蒙西不说话了。这倒不是什么大问题，考虑到他本身也算不上话多（尤其是和喜欢大呼小叫甚至曾经因为声音太大被黑魔喂了禁言套餐的召唤比起来），从前也只是在换T或者有什么事需要提醒才会出声，这也算不得特别奇怪，只是他们近战圈的说话声突然就只剩下龙骑和忍者说双簧似的“宝贝我要那个——”“怒斥给你了！”“亲爱的你现在有没有——”“烟雾弹接好！”让人有些许不爽罢了。

其次是玩黑骑的克莱蒙西不开盾了。这真的是一件非常OOC的事情，但考虑到两个治疗并没有对此说过什么，自己打寒风斧也没有OT过，罗也就自然而然地把注意力转移到了最后一件奇怪的事上。

——是ACT。

“……怎么可能？！你比我打得高？！？！”

然后他看着屏幕上的黑骑对他使用了甩巴掌的表情动作，接着一秒下线了。

如果说玩骑士和黑骑的时候性格割裂得厉害已经是奇怪的一部分，那么4.0之后不对劲的苗头只有愈长愈高的趋势。他还在适应扛着斧头去当MT的新风气，却很快发现游戏体验非常令人窒息。拿着剑盾转移去了ST位置的克莱蒙西，虽然不需要用DK了，但也似乎并没有完全变回罗所熟悉的那个骑士伙伴。有时似乎回到了过去的好时光，他能在扛死刑的时候接到一个飞过来的干预，就像从前需要接小怪之前会得到但现在已经消失在版本变迁中的石肤；有时他甚至能吃到关键时刻一口性命攸关的深仁厚泽——卡在他的渐愈上，暴击两万八的那一种。

但事情也有不这么发展的时候。某一次被打爆了脑壳的罗暴躁地拍键盘：“这不对吧！说好的干预呢？！”

克莱蒙西挪了挪位置——朝召唤的宝石兽靠近一点，接着补了一份料理。罗看着他的血条长出一小节空缺，然后又在自动回复下补满，再然后聊天窗里就出现了一行蓝字。

（❷骑士）没忠义

（❶战士）哈？？？？你忠义呢？？？？？

（❷骑士）开盾阵回蓝了

有那么一瞬间，罗甚至移动视线去确认了一下克莱蒙西的职业；这感觉实在是太过熟悉，让他不由得想起了至尊亚历山大面前的把他吊着打那个黑骑。离开副本之后他给纳斯特隆发悄悄话：完了，我觉得上个版本我们逼那谁打黑骑，现在他有点精分！

对方回复得很快：完全没注意到，你想多了吧兄弟

罗想了想：那下回把红绳给我吧兄弟

这回的回复来得更快：这个你真想多了

而且很快又追加了一句：喊他出来遛遛不就知道了，这不马上圣诞了吗？

这就是导致罗此时焦虑地坐在餐厅里，拿吸管对着面前被子里柠乐里头的柠檬片一通乱戳的直接原因了。以玩了这么久战士的直觉来说，他觉得正常的那个应该不会放他的鸽子，但精分的那个就很难说——因为那个状态下的克莱蒙西对他的……厌弃？已经显而易见到能被他察觉到的程度了。

况且在平安夜这种特殊的日期一个人坐在餐厅，让他不由得想起那个充满恶意的空空的星芒节礼盒的物品说明：和技力打空的战士一样不讨人喜欢。这说的不就是我吗！罗气鼓鼓地想，直到有人在他面前的空桌面上用手指关节不咸不淡地敲了两下。

老实说，罗甚至想过克莱蒙西真的是个精分的可能，但万万没想到的是，抬起头来看到面前站着的竟然是两个人，眉眼长相还极为相似，只能从衣着和神情上来区分：他敢说正忙着为迟到而道歉的是克莱蒙西，而另一个冷淡地收回敲桌子的手的……

“这是我哥哥，格里特。”穿着大衣，围巾也系得规规矩矩的克莱蒙西喘着气，“抱歉我们来迟了，找不到停车位。”

罗半张着嘴点了点头。他呆滞地把视线转向站在一边以兄长的身份被介绍的人，格里特即使下半张脸都藏在胡乱堆叠的围巾后面，也能从眼神里看出一股子“这人怕不是个傻子”的鄙弃意味。这位穿着套头衫，双手揣在身前连通的口袋里的兄长吸了吸鼻子，完全没有和罗开启对话的意思，只是朝弟弟的方向回过头：“我去买吃的。”

克莱蒙西点点头，在罗的对面坐下来。他们俩游戏里一起玩了很久，真正见面还是头一回，再加上餐厅里因为圣诞节播放的口水情歌背景音乐，场面一度有五分半的尴尬。趁克莱蒙西刚坐下来四处张望的时间里，罗飞快地摸出手机低下头给纳斯特隆发短信。

「卧槽，不是精分，是两个人啊！」

「……，什么鬼，说人话」

「就骑士啊！是两个人来的！他和他哥！我赌一组炖猪肉黑骑是他哥在玩的……」

「哦豁，见家长的感觉？」

「屁，约你的会去！」罗打完字，警惕地抬头朝排队柜台的方向看了一眼，刚好格里特也回头看着这边，几乎能感觉到视线从脸上擦过去凉兮兮的感觉。

“你哥哥……”他把已经咬成扁平还带着几个牙印的吸管含进嘴里又咬了两下，“好像非常讨厌我啊？”

从克莱蒙西脸上露出的愕然表情来看，他好像完全没有留意到这一点。

“超明显的啊……？你有注意到他刚才的表情吗？就像这里所有人都超级多余，而我是整个餐厅这么多人里最多余的那一个……之类的。”

克莱蒙西发出了疑惑的鼻音。“有吗？格里特是不喜欢陌生人，但你应该不算……”他想到什么似的坐直了身子，“啊，忘记介绍，之前的DK一直是他在玩的。”

罗叹了口气。“猜到了……现在有时候也是他，对吧？”

克莱蒙西显而易见地表现出想要知道这是怎么猜到的的样子，而罗只能勉为其难地比划：“就……风格不太一样。”

“那……你比较喜欢哪种？”

卧槽，送命题。罗在心里流下了一排冷汗，他开始怀疑自己刚才是不是可能听错了，把习惯听成了喜欢之类的。“那当然是……”

他好不容易做好心理准备开口要答，面前桌上突然重重地砸上来一个餐盘，紧接着格里特冰得让人牙酸的声音在他头顶上方以非常有压迫感的形式响了起来：“……是什么？”

就算给满满一管兽魂，罗也不敢讲话了。他支吾着看格里特在他弟弟的背上拍了拍——克莱蒙西看上去依然很困惑，但还是顺着哥哥手臂示意的方向移到了罗斜对角的座位，把正对面的位置让了出来。这个操作，罗就非常不解了——一般会有人想坐在自己讨厌的人的正对面吗？所以他也跟着挪了挪，重新和克莱蒙西坐成面对面。

格里特的脸，黑得比他开暗黑的速度还快。“……你，坐过来。”他指着罗先前坐的位置用完全没有任何商量意味的语气说。

“……那啥，我觉得坐这里就……”

“啊。”克莱蒙西突然想起什么似的，他双手合十做了个抱歉的动作，“那个，我哥不太喜欢别人坐在我对面。”

罗觉得自己可能露出了非常痴呆的表情，因为坐在弟弟边上的格里特竟然关了他的暗黑——这个比喻虽然不太恰当但罗也想不出更好的了——轻轻叹了口气。

“那是归我的。”这位在没有任何交谈的情况下就帮弟弟拿了所有喜爱餐点的兄长翻了个白眼，“但我不想坐你旁边。”

这应该是他人生中过得最惨烈的一个平安夜了，罗挪回了原本的位置木然地想。他重新拿出手机又给纳斯特隆发了一条短信。

「用你的比方来讲，根本不是约会现场见家长那种事好吗！根本是约会对象带着男朋友一起来了啊！」

后续：

（❶战士）你现在是哥哥还是弟弟

（❷骑士）？

（❶战士）……看来是弟弟

（❷骑士）怎么了吗？

（❶战士）就和你说啊，你以后要是想单独见谁或者和谁去玩的话，千万别带你哥一起啊

（❷骑士）%……&*#￥%@#￥%

（❶战士）…………

（❷骑士）你凉了

（❶战士）……不是，那个，别吧！！

（❶战士）死刑要给我干预啊？？？

（❶战士）哥！我错了哥！

（❷骑士）哥是你叫的？干预保护退避都抠了

（❺龙骑）哦豁

（❻忍者）哦豁

（❶战士）狗男男氵衮！

【END】 


End file.
